


Hidden Messages and Shipper!Sam

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Help, M/M, Sam Ships It, Shipper!Sam, a bit if ooc?, in which sam is us, just a lot of fluff okay, sam uses the phrase “naked time”, showering after a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: Sam helps his bro out by doing his laundry after a hunt. He finds evidence of feelings between the hunter and a certain angel. He decides he’s had enough of the sexual tension around him.





	Hidden Messages and Shipper!Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. Bad at descriptors, but I worked really hard on this one-shot so please humour me.

Sam was used to spending prolonged periods of time by himself in the bunker. It wasn’t uncommon that he be left behind, the three hunters who called this place their home would often take turns staying behind as the other two followed their latest lead. Sometimes he’d have to patch the other two up when they returned, so he usually waited up for at least a couple hours before heading off to bed. Even if he went to be earlier, Dean wasn’t exactly quiet when he got home. It was a huge place, but unfortunately noise traveled and the walls were thin. You’d think it’d be easier to get some sleep in a secret bunker.

The door creaked open, Sam greeting his brother and the angel with a half-smile.  
“Long day?” He asked, eyebrow cocked in their direction as the blood splattered all over them caught his attention. Cas gave a disapproving look at the remark, the first to head for the shower. Dean smirked, walking down the twisted staircase a bit slower and passing Sam to grab himself a beer. He didn’t respond, but Sam knew he appreciated his brother interacting with him (Dean had a habit of acting like an asshole when all he really needs is a bit of attention). 

Neither of them spoke as Dean sat down, his calloused hands easily cracking the cap off his beer. This was routine for them, there was no need for words. Sam had quickly returned to his laptop, already on the search for another hunt, and Dean was preoccupied with finishing off the drink in his hand. Sam made a disgusted noise, the smell of the blood soaking Dean finally reaching his nose.  
“Dude, you need a bath.” He remarked, folding the screen of his laptop down a smidge to glance over it at Dean. His brother gave a small frown, giving himself a quick sniff and mimicking Sam’s earlier disgust.  
“Ugh, yeah. I’ll get on that.” He agreed, the chair screeching against the floor as he stood and chugged the rest of his beer before stepping around the table to head for the shower. 

Sam gave a heavy sigh- which broke into a yawn as his brain finally caught up with how tired his body was. However he couldn’t go to sleep just yet, he knew that Dean would leave his clothes all over /and/ the water running through the pipes would likely keep him awake anyway. To prevent doing work in the morning, he made his way over to where Cas had chosen to shower. If he was going to clean up Dean’s clothing, he might as well do Cas a favour too. The angel took a surprisingly long time in the shower for an angel. Sam had expected Castiel to dislike showers, as he disliked many human things, but he supposed most things about Cas didn’t go as expected. Unfortunately this meant they ran out of hot water quickly, and left Sam with cold showers whenever the other two were around. 

However, it also meant that Castiel and Dean got out of the shower at relatively the same time. Sam still had some small hope that one day the sexual tension between his brother and the angel would be resolved through after-shower naked times. Not the best descriptor, but he’d rather not think too in-detail about his brother’s sex life (no matter how much he shipped the two). So. Now he had some cleaning to do, collecting Cas’ clothes into a bundle in his arms. A sharp noise caught his attention, wincing as he glanced down at the old blackberry on the floor. He hoped he hadn’t broken it. He carefully shifted the bundle in his arms, holding it under his left arm to reach down and pick up the fallen piece of technology. Cas was usually very careful with it, as it was usually Dean that got it for him. Sam guessed that was at least half the reason he kept it safe. The phone was unlocked, likely something to do with the fall, and Sam hesitated for a moment. It was private property after all. But the background image (which just /happened/ to be Dean) made him wonder what kind of pictures Cas usually took. After all, the angel rarely spoke about what kind of images he liked. Not that they had much time for things like that anyway. 

He shifted the load in his arms, scrolling through Castiel’s phone to find his photo album. He had the courtesy to walk away from the bathroom while snooping through the other man’s phone, heading for the laundry room to actually do what he’d first intended. As he curiously swept through the images, he began to notice a pattern. Maybe not notice, it was blatantly obvious. Every photo was of Dean. Dean eating freshly-baked pie. Dean peacefully asleep. Dean grinning and covered in blood from an easy hunt. The fact that the hunter was never looking at the camera told Sam that these were surprise pictures. Despite knowing how Dean would react to these (or maybe that was part of the reason?), Sam couldn’t help but smirk. Was his ship finally starting to sail? He figured it was time to further snoop for evidence. 

He placed the phone next to the dryer in the most innocent-looking position, as if he’d simply removed it with the rest of Cas’ stuff. Once the clothes were in the washer, Sam went to gather Dean’s clothes. He knew Dean kept a journal on him, their father’s influence unfortunately, so hopefully there was something in there for him. And by ‘for him’ he meant ‘evidence Dean is in love with his angel.’ Surely it wouldn’t be hard to find, if Dean’s personal items were just as neat as his room. Sam didn’t want to spend too long looking through blood-soaked articles of Dean’s clothing. Or any clothing of his for that matter. The other bathroom was closer to the laundry room, and this time Sam waited until he was safely away from Dean to snoop through his pockets. 

He found a small journal in Dean’s jacket pocket, it’s pages ruffled and torn with time and a mixture of ink and blood splattered on it’s hide. Great, this ought to be where Dean’s secrets were hiding. Sam quickly shoved Dean’s clothes into the washer with Cas’ before flipping through the worn pages. He felt almost giddy. He missed the days where the worst that could happen was someone yelling at him...He took a deep breath, scanning the pages of Dean’s journal. Turns out it had a theme. What was the theme? Sam almost, almost, laughed. Scribbled in the borders, in-between lines, wherever it could fit really, was Castiel’s name. Sam didn’t take his brother as the doodling type, but there it was. An embarrassing amount of times spelt out of the page. There were even hearts around a couple of them, clearly there had been some effort put into the delicate way it was written. Unlike the rest of his writing, scribbled and unimportant, Cas’ name was carefully spread on the pages. He slipped the journal into his pocket, grabbing Cas’ phone as a second thought. These two love-struck idiots. He knew what he had to do, for both their sakes and his.

<<>>

Dean stepped out of the shower, relatively refreshed and ready to get some sleep. As much as he loved his baby, he wasn’t exactly a kid anymore. Sleeping in his car was beginning to take a toll on his back (boy did he feel old admitting that). Plus it wasn’t easy getting some shut-eye when you’re watching out for things that go bump in the night. Not that he didn’t trust his- the angel, old habits just die hard. He blearily made his way to his room, yawning as he gripped the handle to his room. It had been a long night. Sleep was one of the only things on his mind. Unfortunately, his brother apparently had other plans for him. He stepped into his room to find a set of clothing folded neatly on his bed. 

This was out of the ordinary, to say the least. He knew Sam would do his laundry sometimes (okay, most of the time), but he’d never prepared his clothes for him. Dean cautiously approached the bed, quickly realizing how bare he was as his anxiety kicked in. Upon further inspection, a piece of paper sat on top of the clothes, propped up by the collar of the suit.   
“Son of a bitch.” He muttered as he read the note, tossing it aside as he begrudgingly dried himself off to get changed.

Dear Dean,

I did your laundry (again), you’re welcome. Couldn’t help but notice your journal, and didn’t want it mixed up in the wash. Found some interesting things out.   
You should talk to Cas. He’s in the kitchen.

P.S  
If you don’t talk to him, I’ll tell him for you.

Love;  
Sam~

 

<<>>

Castiel was exhausted. Don’t get him wrong, he loved spending time with Dean. He was one of only a few humans that Cas enjoyed the company of. Unfortunately the only time they were alone was on a hunt, where Dean was the most closed up and on-edge. It pained him to see the hunter so stressed, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Their relationship was already so precarious...he didn’t want to loose Dean. He’d go through hell if he had to. Hell, he already had.

So he did what he could to support him, even at the cost of his own health. Cas often avoided conversation with either of the Winchesters, sticking to himself to avoid upsetting either of them. He was scared. Scared to lose them, to have them hate him...He didn’t know which was worse. He reached the guest room (which had been repurposed into his own), his head a bit fuzzy still. Water dripped uncomfortably from his hair down his body, making him shiver as he stepped into his room. The bed was carefully made, a single bedside table shoved into the corner. He was a minimalist. Or maybe he was just preparing for the worst...That’s new. A small note sitting on his pillow caught his attention. A healthy pit of dread settled into his stomach, but part of him wondered if maybe Dean had decided to talk to him. Maybe he’d be able to better explain his feelings through a letter? Then again, texting was always an option. Hence the dread.

 

Dear Castiel,

Hey buddy. I did your laundry for you, I know you had a long day. Your phone fell, but it’s doing good don’t worry! I know about how you feel. Don’t worry, you don’t need to hide it from me. I want to help.

Put on something nice and go wait in the kitchen, I promise it’ll be worth it. 

P.S  
I have your phone, so please do me this favour. I don’t want to be the one to break the news to Dean. 

Wishing the best;  
Sam~

 

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat, his nerves on the fritz. His hands shook as he dropped the note, sitting on the edge of his bed. This was it. Make it or break it. Father, he hoped this went well.

<<<3rd Person>>>

The two got ready in their own ways. Yes they both dressed to the occasion, but each had their own coping mechanisms. Castiel practiced breathing techniques, hoping it would slow his racing heartbeat. And Dean drank. A lot. Hopefully his liver wouldn’t fail him before he got what he could say out. Unfortunately for him, he’d long since developed a kind of immunity to drinks. 

Nevertheless, both of them made their way to the kitchen. They had to be the ones to talk, they couldn’t let Sam mess things up by getting in the way....So maybe it was for the best that Sam had done this? Dean would never admit it, but he was glad this gave him an excuse to interact with Castiel. Cas wouldn’t say it out loud either, but he was happy with it too.

One final note lay on the kitchen table. The table was covered in fancy red clothe (where the hell did he even get that from?) along with several lit candles, and two plates covered in a metal dome. 

Dear Destiel, 

I’m glad you two made it! I was worried you would ignore my messages. Maybe you have, I won’t know until I get back. Take this as an opportunity to tell each other what you’re thinking. No need to hide, you’re perfect for each other.

I wish you both goodluck.

P.S  
I won’t be back until tomorrow. Have sex while I’m gone, k?

Love,  
Sam~


End file.
